propediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Ironhammer Expedition
About When the demons attacked Azeroth it was not only the humans of Stormwind that stirred. King Bronzebeard commissioned the need for Ironforge to be involved in the matter as well. The Dwarves of Ironforge, still bitter from the wounds inflicted by the Dark Portal in ages past, were chosen to march alongside their Wildhammer brothers, and thus the Ironhammer Expedition was formed. The leader of this Dwarven expedition was selected out of several hopefuls and immediately sent to train and ready the willing conscripts. The elected expedition leader, Rognus Ironbraid, eventually set off for the portal beside his Alliance comrades. He commanded the Dwarves in the Ironhammer Expedition to the steps of the Dark Portal, however he was taken ill with an alien disease shortly after breaching the portal, and command fell onto the shoulders of Thondal Thunderstout. He led the Ironhammer Expedition during their stay in the wastes of Hellfire, overseeing the establishment of the initial base camp and keeping tabs on the nearby Human forces of the 10th Legion in Honor Hold. Here, while gathering supplies and rallying forces, the dwarves of the Ironhammer expedition participated in the numerous engagements before committing themselves to the Clearing of Razorthorn Pass in hopes of moving the expedition into Terrokar Forest. The Dwarvish and Gnomish group joined together to take the fight to Illidan yet again once access to Terrokar Forest was achieved. The stronghold of Dun Omer was erected on the mountainside of the new lands reached and would act as a key military location for the Alliance Expedition, and the stout warriors of the Ironhammer Expedition would soon make a name for themselves as hated and feared foes of the demonic denizens of Outland. Refuge at Dun Omer, desperately needed, was granted to the humans of the 10th Legion by the Dwarves after the loss of Honor Hold and in the interim before the 10th Legion took up residence in Allerian Stronghold. Leadership of the Dwarven forces had also changed hands during the construction of Dun Omer due to a severe injury on the part of Thondal Thunderstout, eventually resting on the capable shoulders of Vargni Grimbellow. When the plea for aid came from Allerian Stronghold, the Ironhammer Expedition took up their steel and rifles, and marched out the majority of their forces to defend the Alliance front line. During the Siege, they experienced heavy losses, and following the battle retreated from the ruins of the stronghold with a large number of wounded to the Draenei Holy City of Shattrath. Last seen holing up in the infermery, the fate of the Ironhammer Expedition is unknown. Gallery File:Iron1.jpg|Dwarves of the Ironhammer Expedition in Hellfire Peninsula, Outland. File:DunOmer1.jpg|The stronghold of Dun Omer, the Expedition's home in Terrokar Forest. File:Ironhammer2.jpg|The forward outpost on the Razorthorn Trail. File:Ironhammer3.jpg|Commander Thondal Thunderstout, addressing his men at the base camp. File:Ironhammer4.jpg|Dwarves of the Ironhammer Expedition holding the line during the Clearing of the Razorthorn Trail. File:Vargni2.jpg|Commander Vargni Grimbellow, leading the Ironhammer Expedition and the 10th Legion to battle. Category:Old Hatreds